Hunted
by twilight lilly
Summary: Turns out that there's a vampire hunter in the Swan family tree, Bella's cousin, Ruby Swan. When she and Bella cross paths and Bella's vampire ties become obvious, Ruby decides that it would be in everyones' best interest if she hung around. Set after NM


**A/N:**** Hey hey, so who doesn't like a revamp(ire – yes, that was lame)? This is all the goodness of whenever we first published this, but soooooo much more (: Hope you guys enjoy it, eh?**

**Summary:**** Turns out that there's a vampire hunter in the Swan family tree, Bella's cousin, Ruby Swan. When she and Bella cross paths and Bella's vampire ties become obvious, Ruby decides that it would be in everyones' best interest if she hung around. Set after New Moon.**

**Shipping:**** None yet!**

**Disclaimer:**** We don't own Twilight, and Neon Love does not own Taylor Lautner (although, she pretends she does).

* * *

**

**Hunted  
A Twilight Story  
By Twilight Lilly & Neon Love**

**----**

I tucked the fifty dollar bill into my wallet and walked out of the service station. I looked up to where I had parked my car... only it wasn't there. I couldn't help but find the irony in that my stolen car had just been stolen. Just my luck! Well, I thought to myself, at least it can't get any worse. Thunder boomed above my head and icy rain began to beat down. Clichés, who ever thought of them should be tuned into a vampire and then destroyed. I cheered up at the thought of destroying another of the vile, useless creatures.

I trudged back into the service station and told the attendant about my car, whose response was to roll his eyes and inform me that if I walk fast, I'd make it to the next town before dark. I scowled at the thought of walking though heavy rain, but I decided that I had no other choice than to walk and hopefully come across a motel, a relatively cheap motel with a shower. God, when was the last time I took one of those? It must have been weeks.

If I had my car, I thought wistfully as I walked, I would have counted the rain as a shower and resumed my hunt. Damn. The cretin was going to get away if I didn't pick up its trail soon. To pass time as I walked, I decided to plan how I would kill it when I got to it. And it was a question of _when _not if. I knew my trade well, hunting vampires was no task for the light hearted.

Two hours of walking and what? Nothing. My theory was that this stupid highway didn't even end. I was worried, and it was starting to get dark. The rain had stopped about fifteen minutes ago. I shook the water out of my hair and tied it up with a piece of leather string. It's just my luck, being stuck on a highway in the dark. Nasty things lurk in the dark. I gripped the handle of my knife, which was tucked into its leather holster under my black shirt in the waistband of my jeans, and continued along the highway. After five minutes the rain started again.

As I pushed my feet forward, lights suddenly illuminated my line of sight. I turned around and saw a car approaching. Instead of moving to the side of the road, I just stood there hoping that I could hitchhike to the next town. The car stopped a little before me and the driver got out. In the heavy rain I could make out the figure walking towards me. Ugh... A policeman, of all people. I hated authority figures.

"What're you doing in the rain, Miss?" he asked politely. He was reasonably old, with brown eyes and brown hair. He had a black umbrella above his head and a torch in the other. If it came down to it I could easily incapacitate him or just run away.

"I don't believe I was committing a felony, officer?" I said as politely as I could manage. There was no doubt though, there was an edge of sarcasm to my words. He seemed taken aback. Assumed that it was because of what I had said so I attempted to apologise, "look I'm sorry if I offended you officer, but my car was stolen and I just want to get to a motel."

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place, Miss? I'm on my way into town and I could drop you off at a motel and tomorrow I could pick you up and take you to the station to file a report on your stolen car."

Why did I not think about the fact I just told an officer my car had been stolen? Would they not make me file a report? Idiot! They would find out that _I _had stolen the car and might get arrested. And I seriously could not be bothered hacking yet another system to erase yet another stupid felony. I was acutely aware that lately I'd been out of it, not a comforting fact as my trade required to be switched on every single moment.

I tried to look innocent and sheepish. "I know the colour, model and make but I can't remember my number plate because I just got the car recently," I told him in the youngest sounding voice I could muster.

He smiled and nodded, "not really into cars are you, Miss?" he asked. I smiled back at him falling into my perfected charade. Men were pathetically easy to charm.

"No, I can't understand why guys are so into cars. I mean, they're just a hunk of metal," I told him truthfully. "Could we maybe get going officer? I'm soaked and I don't want to get sick."

Again he nodded and gestured for me to follow him. I got into the warm cruiser and got some of the interior wet.

"I'm so sorry officer I hope you don't mind. I'll pay to get it detailed." I tried to sound like a stupid seventeen year old would but I knew that I sounded a little too mature. Oh well it wasn't as if he was suspicious of me. He was a man and oh so easy to fool. Especially because of the fact he was a small town guy and 'looked for the best in people'. Idiot.

"So," he said uncomfortably as he drove, trying to make conversation, "what's your name?"

I smiled and told him honestly, "Ruby Swan." I figured that I may as well use my real name because I hadn't ever run into the law in Washington so there was no need to make up an alias. He looked flustered and then confused and then flustered again.

"You wouldn't happen to have lost your parents a year ago in a horrific homicide, would you?" I sat there stunned. I gripped the sides of the car seat hard and breathed at what I hoped was a normal pace.

I tried to reply as calmly as I could, "Uhh, yeah. Were you involved in the case?" I turned to try and make eye contact but turned away when I noticed that his eyes slightly glazed over.

"It was my brother and my sister-in-law who died. I was going to adopt their only daughter, Ruby, but she was assigned to a family in Boston who she had known for years. I decided that I wouldn't dispute it because I thought that she would be happier." his voice was quiet when he said the last part and he did not glance in my direction once. We both sat there for an immeasurable amount of time staring straight ahead lost in our own thoughts. My thoughts were along the line of, '_Oh crap, family._'

So this was Uncle Charlie? I tried to remember what he look like the last time I had seen him. But I couldn't make the child's memory and the man sitting beside me, become the same man. This one looked older and his frown / laugh lines had deepened but he seemed more care free and well..._happy._

With memories of Charlie came memories of his daughter, and my cousin Isabella. I smiled at the memories. It was times like this that my impeccably good memory came in handy. Iz was always smiling and I began to wonder if that was still the case.

"How's Iz?" I asked.

He laughed and smiled at me. "She goes by Bella now. She thought it sounded better." He grinned at a private memory. We spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

I contemplated my life before my parents' murders. It was happy I had thought. But I discovered that I was happier knowing the truth about humanity. I brushed my damp hair out of my face and noticed that my wrist band had slipped down. I casually pushed it up. I decided to be productive and debated whether or not I would use my money at the hotel or just skip out. It wasn't like they could stop me. Well they could try...I laughed darkly at my thought and Charlie glanced at me with a bizarre look on his face.

When we reached our destination I looked around in confusion. "I thought that we were going to a motel, Charlie?"

"No niece of mine is going to a motel when they can stay with me for free. Plus I'm sure Bella would skin me alive if I didn't bring you round straight away."

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP... I needed to leave. Now. But that would look weird if I just turned around and disappeared. I could leave in the middle of the night. I'd have enough time to get out of Forks and away from my family. I didn't need attachments. Okay, I tried to calm myself, I'll leave tonight.

I followed him onto the porch and through the door. I took of my torn hiking boots and found myself, or rather, my stomach headed for the room which had an appetising smell wafting from it. I found a girl taking a lasagne from the oven. I stood there frozen in place and waited for her to turn. I didn't wait long.

Bella turned and screamed as soon as she saw me. I tried to smile and seem enthused suddenly realising that Bella and Charlie would be devastated if I took off. Oh well. Charlie walked into the kitchen with his hands over his ears.

Bella stopped screaming and laughed, "Well aren't you going to hug your cousin?" Charlie asked Bella. She hugged me tightly and I smelt a sickly sweet smell in her hair.

It was vampire scent mixed with strawberry shampoo. I kept my face a mask of calm and tried to think how that strong scent ended up in her hair. She must have met one. But she wouldn't be alive now if she had. The only way she would have met one would have been if they fed on her. Oh my god. She had met a vegetarian vampire. I hoped it was a vegetarian. But they were just legends I had thought. I wracked my brain for the name of the coven in America whom were vegetarians. I knew there was at least supposed to be one. Denali? No, they live north, don't they? Damn it! Why couldn't I think?

Charlie and Bella started to ask me questions and I had to put my mental Google search on hold. I tried to relax but the scent in Bella's hair unnerved me. When the clock in the hallway struck ten the topic of Bella's love life came up unexpectedly. Charlie was laughing about it but he seemed to dislike her boyfriend Edward.

"So what's his last name Bells?" I asked trying to make it seem like the question flowed with the conversation.

'Why would that matter?" she asked me.

"Because you can tell tonnes about a guy by their last name!" I was laughing, keeping up with the act, thankful my nerves weren't being translated into my tone.

"His name is Edward Cullen."

I continued laughing but my blood had suddenly gone cold. That was it. The Cullens. I was absolutely sure about it the second she uttered the word and I wished that she hadn't. Bella was dating a vampire. What the hell was she thinking?!

"So Ruby how long will you be staying in Forks?" Charlie asked me, interrupting my mental breakdown.

"Uh I don't know..."

Bella cut in, "oh please, stay awhile! Please, you only just got here!" she pleaded with me. She flicked her hair and the vampire scent hit me again. My brain suddenly went into hunt mode and all of my hatred cleared away my confusion. Cold, unfeeling and deadly was what I was when I was like this. There was only one option now.

"Yeah, I think I might stay awhile." I saw the shock on Bella's face because of the deadly tone I had used. I had hardly noticed it. I smiled at her to break the tension. Forks was about to get even more magical. It was about to gain a vampire hunter who always gets what she wants in the end, and right now I wanted to slit the throat and burn every little piece of Bella's so-called boyfriend.

* * *

**Reviews are love.**

**Spread the love.**


End file.
